


a suspected failure

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They excepted it to fail but they made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a suspected failure

No one expected it to last. It nearly didn't. Victoire wanted letters Teddy just did not have the time to write. Still he had the odd Saturday off and when he could write he packed everything in. They saw each other over Christmas and used wanting to spend time with their gran to keep themselves together. Molly raised Teddy as another grandchild, taking the place of his father's mother, and cherishing him as her oldest. It is odd yet it works. He takes the day off to meet her off the train. and she charges him and wraps her legs around him, smothering him with kisses. James howls and Harry beams. Ginny ushers the kids away and laughs while doing it. Victoire whispers plans in his ears and Teddy grins around her blonde hair while answering Lily's questions. They make it work.


End file.
